3ways to tell him your pregnant SasuSaku anthology
by percabeth4eva2014
Summary: I came up 3 different ways for Sakura to tell Sasuke she's pregnant.
1. 1st child

I sat on the bathroom counter staring at my pregnancy test. _'I wonder what his reaction is going to be.' _ I thought to myself while putting the pregnancy test up and walked to our bedroom. '_Of course he'll be happy it's always been his dream to restore his clan.' _I lay on our bed missing his 6'6 frame cuddling with me. He's been gone for two months on a ANBU mission, _'he'll be so surprise to find out I'm pregnant.'_ I walked out of the bedroom and went upstairs to our four extra bedrooms in the Uchiha manor. I went to the first bedroom and looked around.

I smiled to myself this was Sasuke room as a child. I walked to the corner of his old room where his toy box set, I opened and found his old green stuff dinosaur. _'I wonder if it's a boy.' _ I put the old stuff top in the box and walked out of the room getting for work.

"Are you excited Tenten?" I asked her. We were sitting in my office, I just finished a check up on her and found out she's pregnant. "Yeah I am I just wonder how our husbands will react when they find out were pregnant, you know it's kind of funny were both two months and we got pregnant at the same time." We both laughed knowing the other was busy with their husbands before they went on their missions. "So do you think there boys or girls." She asked rubbing her stomach. "Does she think what is boys or girls?"

We both looked towards the window and saw Sasuke and Neji leaning against the window wearing their full ANBU uniform. I blushed and looked at Tenten who was doing the same thing. "I guess it's time Tenten." She nodded her head and went to her husband and led him out the door saying we need to talk. "Good luck Sakura!" she called out before my door shut. I laughed and turned around and looked at Sasuke he was still leaning against the window with his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"So what do you need to tell me and why do I feel a faint chakra?" he asked getting off the window and walking towards. I backed up as he walked towards me. I took another step backwards and felt my back against the wall and Sasuke had his hands on either side of my head. He leaned closer until his lips reached my ear. "What's wrong Sakura?" He kissed my ear and picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Sasuke we can't do this right now" I said moaning while he kissed my neck. "Why not _Sakura_?" He seductively is looking at me with his sexy black obsidian eyes. "Because.. I'm making your dreams come true." He looked at me the lust leaving his eyes. "What dreams?" I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach and build up a little chakra so he can feel the growing life inside of me.

He looked me in the eyes and I smiled at him. He put me back on my feet and got on both of his knees in front of me and kissed my stomach. I watched him as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged my  
around my waist. "Thank you so much Sakura. This is what I've always wanted." He kissed my stomach again and got off of his knees. "But just because your pregnant doesn't mean we can't have our fun. And with that… well we all know what happened next (;


	2. What were you doing?

**Summary- [she not really pregnant but she is going to get pregnant.] 5yr old Sosuke walks in on his parents. How will he react? What will they tell him? [Story inspired taken from Seeing is more than believing.] **

"Mommy, mommy!" Said a hyper four years old, dropping his crayons and getting up off the floor he ran up to his mother, Uchiha Sakura. "Can you tuck me into bed tonight and read me a story? Daddy's no good at telling stories! Please!" The child said, climbing up the chair Sakura was sitting on and sitting on her lap. Sasuke just grunted when he heard what his son said. He continued reading his book that was about forbidden jutsu's and sat on the couch.

"Okay, okay. Come on Sosuke let's get you to bed, it's past your bedtime." Said the pink haired mother, getting up and carrying Sosuke in her arms up the stairs to his bedroom. Sosuke room had dark blue walls and white carpet. There was a small bed under a window that had blue curtains over it and the room also had a dresser that was blue and a desk with some ninja books on it.

Sakura bent down and let Sosuke out of her arms. Once Sosuke was completely out of his mother's arms he ran towards his bed and pulled back the covers and jumped into it. Sakura smiled at Sosuke actions, he just grinned back. Sakura walked over to the side of Sosuke bed and tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead, Sosuke smiled. "Okay Sosuke what story would you like me to tell you?" Sakura asked as she scooted the rocking chair closer to Sosuke bedside, she sat in it and looked over at Sosuke. Sosuke was acting like he was in deep though with his finger on his chin and his eyebrows knitted and looking up at the ceiling. Sakura giggled at the way Sosuke was acting, he just smiled sheepishly and spoke." Can you tell me story with the ninja that got lost and had to find his way back."

Sakura had just finished telling Sosuke the rest of the story. She looked down and noticed he was sleeping. Sakura smiled at his angelic face when he slept. "I love you, good night." Sakura whispered to Sosuke as she leaned over and kiss his forehead. She smiled once again as she looked down at him. 'I love you so much.' She thought to herself. Sakura then began to head out of the room when she heard Sosuke whisper in his sleep, she stopped. "I love you too." He whispered in a soft, barley hearable voice, but Sakura heard it and smiled when she did.

Sakura then began to head out of the room once again and went down the stairs to the living room, where she left Sasuke. She walked into the living room and was surprised to find that Sasuke was gone. 'I wonder where he is.' Sakura thought. Just then Sakura heard something come from her and Sasuke's bedroom. She wondered what it could have been and went to go investigate.

**Lemonade stand**

Sakura walked up the stairs and was now standing right in front of Sasuke and her's door, the door was shut, which was odd because she didn't remember shutting it. She slowly opened up the door to find Sasuke staring at her with only his black boxers on. Sakura instantly blushed at the sight. It was odd; they were married for five years and still he had this effect on her, but who wouldn't, he was enchanting you could say. Sakura tried to hide the blush by turning her head to the side, but Sasuke still saw it and smirked. 'Heh, I still got it.' Another smirk appeared across his handsome face.

Sakura's blush got redder when she saw that Sasuke was now walking up to her, in only his boxers might I add. He smirked again when he saw this. He sometimes thought that she was an open book and one of those times was now. He could see all the emotions she had right now, love, lust, caring, embarrassment, excited... He could see it all.

Sasuke now was right in front of Sakura and all Sakura could do was blush and try to hide it, but it failed. Sakura looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes and saw lust and more importantly... Love. God, how she loved being loved and accepted by Sasuke. She always thought that he hated her, but she was wrong, far wrong. But it didn't matter anymore; all she could think about was Sasuke at the moment.

Sakura froze right in the spot she was standing in as Sasuke's face inched closer to hers. Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, barley making contact. Sakura couldn't stand it. She wanted him...

The kiss started off roughly but turned into a passionate one towards the end. They separated for breath and looked into each other's eyes.

They both saw it in the others eyes..

... Love and wanting..

Sasuke took this opportunity and crashed his lips on Sakura's again. Sasuke lead Sakura and himself, still connected by the lips, and gently laying her down on the bed. Sasuke crawled on top of her and started kissing her jawline. Sakura moaned and brought her hands up to Sasuke's scalp and started messaging it. Sasuke groaned, he loved it when she did that. Sasuke's hand started to make its way up Sakura's top, when his hand found Sakura's breast he started kneading it. Sakura arched her back on to him and moaned even louder.

Sasuke then unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor with her top that had been discarded of a moment before. Sasuke smirked to himself as he stared that the half-naked Sakura underneath him. He felt his member get even harder than it already was. Sakura blushed when she looked down and noticed that bulge that was in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke smirked when she blushed. Sasuke leaned down and started kissing her jawline again then her neck. He started leaving love bits on her neck and she could only gasp and moan in response. His touch was simply amazing to her. Sasuke went farther down and started sucking a on her breast, Sakura moaned loudly and arched onto him. Sasuke smirked and switched breasts and started sucking on the neglected one.

Sasuke began to get bored and wanted more of her. His hand started to pull down her skirt and then she was left in only her panties. Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke stare at her.

Sasuke began to get bored and wanted more of her. His hand started to pull down her skirt and then she was left in only her panties. Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke stare at her. Sasuke looked down at her and couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she looks.

He then lowered his head and bit onto Sakura's panties and pulled them off of her. Sakura got even redder in the face as he did this. She was completely naked now. Sasuke just started down at her and admired her, she was his and his only and that would never change. Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately and Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke took this opportunity, his hand started farther down until he reached her core. Sakura gasped when she realized where his hand was but she didn't have time for further reaction because Sasuke slipped to of his fingers into her core and started moving in and out.

Sakura moaned and arched her back. She was in full bliss at the moment and she was sure of it. Sasuke than slipped an extra finger in her so now there was three total. Sakura gasped as she felt him add another finger. "Sa-Sasuke-kun." She moaned as she started grinding her hips on to his fingers. Sasuke smirked and felt he get even harder than before.

"... Faster... Harder... S-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said breathlessly, Sasuke obliged. Sakura moaned as she came, throwing back her head in pure bliss and yelling his name. Sasuke smirked. God how he loved it when she yelled his name. Sasuke then took off his boxers and spread her legs. He then positioned his member at her core. He then plunged into her grunting. Sakura screamed as she felt him enter her. Sasuke waited till she adjusted to his size to continue. Sakura looked at the man above her, Sasuke. She nodded to him and he took it as a sign to continue and he did. He thrust into her.

Sosuke woke up and got out of bed, he had had a bad dream. He walked out of his room and started to walk towards his parent's room, where he was sure that they would be. Sosuke stopped for a moment when he heard his mother scream. He then started running towards his parent's door. He spoke as she opened the door. "Mother, father is everything oka-" Sosuke froze at what he saw as he opened the door completely.

Sakura screamed Sasuke thrust into her once more and he was about to thrust into her again but stopped when he heard a voice. Sasuke looked over at the now open door and froze. There, in front of him and Sakura was Sosuke with is mouth a gape staring at them. Sakura opened her jade eyes to see why Sasuke had stopped; she looked up at Sasuke and followed his gaze, it landed on Sosuke. She was in total shock.

She had no idea how to explain this to him. Were Sasuke and her going to act like this never happened? She had no clue, she was clueless. Sakura went to move out from under Sasuke and in the process Sasuke finally slipped his member out of her, he grunted as he did so but then stopped as he remembered that Sosuke was still in the doorway.

**Lemonade stand - end.**

Sakura reached for the sheets and covered herself up, Sasuke did also. "Uh.. Umm.. Sosuke sweetheart, can you shut the door and wait in your room for me and daddy?" Sakura asked as she wrapped herself in the blue silk sheets, making sure that Sosuke didn't see anything. "Sure." Sosuke said quietly and left without any other words. He couldn't believe what he just saw; he had no idea what they were doing. Sosuke headed back to his room and sat quietly on his bed waiting for his parents.

Once Sosuke was gone Sakura let out at sigh. Sasuke was still staring at the spot where Sosuke was standing moments before. Sasuke had a sheet over his waist. "Sasuke-kun how are we going to explain this?" Sakura asked, she was getting up off the bed and heading towards the dresser. She got out a pink tank-top and short pink shorts. She started to put the top on when Sasuke answered. "We could tell him the truth." Sasuke suggested, looking over at Sakura but looked away when he noticed that she was still practically naked.

"No! We can't do that he's too young to know about that stuff!" Sakura said as she slipped on her underwear and shorts. She looked back at Sasuke to find that he was putting his boxers back on. "Hn." Was all he said. Sakura just sighed at his lack of help. 'I guess I'll just make something up.' Thought Sakura as she walked out of the room. Sasuke followed while putting on a dark blue top with the Uchiha fan on it.

Sakura walked up to Sosuke door and knocked with Sasuke following. She heard a faint "come in" but that was all. She opened the door and saw Sosuke sitting on his bed looking at the wall. Sasuke looked in also and saw Sosuke. Sakura walked up to Sosuke and sat in the rocking chair that was still next to Sosuke's bed. Sasuke followed and stood behind the rocking chair.

There was silence...

Sakura didn't like the silence and decided to break it.

"Umm... Sosuke wha-" Sakura was cut off by Sosuke. "Mom, dad, what did you just do?" Sosuke asked out of the blue. Sasuke was a little shocked that Sosuke asked that so bold and bluntly but kept his stoic face. Sakura on the other hand was completely shocked and it showed, you could see it from a mile away. Sosuke just waited patiently for the answer to the question he asked. Sakura spoke. "Sosuke, what me and your father did was because we love each other very much and I want you to know that we wer-" Sakura was cut off surprisingly by Sasuke.

"Your mother and I were wrestling." Sasuke said, expressionless and as stoic as ever. Sakura was completely shocked at what he just said. 'W-wrestling?' Sakura thought. She looked at Sasuke to find that he had no emotions on his face at all. Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at Sosuke to find that he was staring at them. "Dad, why were you and mom wrestling in bed and not on the floor Sosuke asked, Sasuke just smirked and answered. "It's more fun wrestling in bed." Sasuke replied with a smirk still across his face. Sakura blushed and deep red which made Sasuke's smirk get even wider. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Sasuke smirked and shrugged and started walking out of Sosuke room but stopped when he heard

Sosuke's voice.

"If you were and mom was wrestling than who won?" Sosuke asked full of curiosity. Sakura's face was like a tomato at this point. Sasuke smirked and turned around. He was now standing right in front of Sosuke's bedroom doorway. "I won." Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura glared at him and he shrugged and left the room, but not before giving Sakura dominate smirk. Now it was just Sosuke and Sakura in Sosuke's bedroom. Sosuke was still sitting on the bed, Sakura was now standing next to Sosuke's bed. "Mommy why didn't you win?" Sosuke asked innocently. He wouldn't be so innocent if he really knew what happened between his father and mother.

Sakura blushed but answered. "Well... Uh... Your father likes... to be.. um... dominate and stubborn. Yeah." Sakura said and grinned sheepishly. She just said whatever came to her mind. "Oh, okay then. Good night Mom." Sosuke said and tucked himself in. Sakura said "Good night" and kissed Sosuke's forehead lightly. After that Sosuke's eyelids started to close slowly.

Sakura smiled and walked out of the room and Sosuke fell in to a deep sleep.

Sakura was in the hallway and on her way to her bedroom. She reached the door and opened it. Sasuke was sitting on the bed starting at her with, of course, a smirk on his handsome face. Sakura glared at him and walked up to the bed and lay down and pulled the covers over her. Sasuke laid down right next to her and put his arms around her waist possessively. Sakura yawned and spoke. "You know I really wish that you came up with a better excuse." Sasuke just rolled his onyx eyes. "Hn." Sasuke said his famous two letter word. Sakura smirked and faced him, still in his arms. "What are we going to say to him once we really have to tell him what we were doing?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "We tell him the truth." He said looking into her eyes. "Yes I know that. What I mean is.. I just going to be so embarrassed when do have to tell him it." Sakura said, shifting in his arms. Sasuke put his head in the crook of her neck. "I'll tell him." He whispered. Sakura smiled. "Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered and closed her eyes. Sasuke smiled, yes he smiled, and said. "Night."

With that everyone in the Uchiha household was now in a deep sleep.

The next day Sakura woke up feeling sick. She hopped out of Sasuke arms and ran to the bathroom. She was throwing up, she heard Sasuke get up and walked into the bathroom. She continued to throw up; Sasuke grabbed her hair and pulled it back while she throws up. Once I was finish I flushed the toilet. I got up and wash my mouth. "I'm sorry for waking you up honey; I know you have a very important ANBU meeting today." He looked at me and smirked and walked out the bathroom. "You should see Tsunade today." He said while walking out.

I walked out of Tsunade office. Heading home wondering how I was going to tell Sosuke I was pregnant.


	3. Bipolar sakura

**Summary-Sakura interrupts Sasuke training session with Neji**

Sasuke dodged Neji kunai and started his chidori. I jumped from the tree and lounged at him, he went flying 451 feet away. 'Hn that was just my small one' I thought to myself smiling. He got up and looked in the east direction, I had the urge to look but then again he could be trying to distract me , But then again I do feel a faint familiar chakra. He put up the times out hands. And we both disappeared and reappeared in front of each other. "You feel that?" I nodded my head and looked in the east direction to see Sakura running towards us at full speed. She was getting closer, she was about 2mins away. She held her arms out and she increase her speed about 1min and 30secs later she tackled me to the ground. And repeatedly kissed me on my face telling me how much she loved me.

I picked her up and held her bridal style. She been acting bipolar lately, just yesterday I was the most horrible person ever to her. "So what did I exactly did I do?" I asked while she kissed my cheeks. She looked at me and Neji. "I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR TWINS." And then she got out my hands angrily. "I'm pregnant with your kids Uchiha so no more missions, you will be my slave and…" she kept rambling on but her saying she was pregnant with my kids was repeating through my head. 'I'm going to be a father." "Also you're going to keep us stock on snacks and -"I interrupted her and kissed her on the lips. "I love you beautiful." She blushed and looked down. "You think I'm beautiful?" I looked at her. "Of course." I and Neji looked at each other we both just discovered how I Can deal with her mode swings and we both smirked knowing I had a lot of worked in the future.

**Authors Note- This by far one of my most worse stories ever. Hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
